zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Technologies
This page lists, and details, any technologies that the Zarvok Federations has researched, or in the process of researching. Being a highly advanced nation, the Federations has a high variety of advanced technologies at their disposal, each technology making life better for a citizen, or making the military more powerful. Existing Technologies This lists all of the existing technologies the Zarvok Federations has researched overtime via the efforts of the Zarvokian RnD department. All technologies will be detailed specifically. Rupture Drive (Vereterme Model) (OOC Note: This is actually a glorified version of Slipstream Space, or as it's more commonly known as "Slipspace") The Rupture Drive (Vereterme Model) is a FTL (Faster Than Light) spacecraft propulsion system that allows Zarvokian Aerostats to travel from Point A to Point B on a local galactic scale in a matter of hours, or depending how far the desired location is, a couple of days. This technology became a top priority in 3233 during the Zarvokian Recognition, and became completed in 3234, paving way for the First Interstellar Colonization Period. Before the development of the Rupture Drive, the Federations were using combustion-type fuel to travel in Mobius' low and high orbit, though with only of the use of deploying utility satellites. A Rupture Drive must have proper maintenance onboard it's aerostat to avoid unnecessary problems that can result in the damage/destruction of the ship, and the injuries/death of crew members on-board. Usually this doctrine is strictly enforced onboard all aerostats to prevent loss of life and damage, though a few cases have been reported when improper maintenance to a Vereterme Rupture Drive resulted in the losses of some ships. The first use of the Vereterme Rupture Drive was in 3234 when the first Zarvokian aerostat: the ZFAS Expedition, was sent to the planet of Xervedia to begin the first attempt of Zarvokian colonization. Basic Terraforming Equipment Superheated Plasma Equipment Although it's primarily a military technology, this also applies in some civilian outlets, such as plasma cutters and basically anything not related to weapons. On the military side of the coin, this technology applies to a majority of Zarvokian weaponry. Beginning research right after the development of the Vereterme Rupture Drive, although it wasn't the highest research priority, the technology came to fruition in 3235 as a group of the RnD staff dedicated their work to researching this highly useful technology. Although at first it was a rarity in Zarvokian weapons, laser munitions being the primary armament for the military since 3228, plasma weapons eventually became a common sight in the Federations, replacing lasers as the primary armament. While at first plasma weapons at best reached temperatures of about 2,350 degrees Celsius (4,262 Fahrenheit), further advances in the technology allowed plasma weapons to get as hot as the surface of a yellow star (9,941 degrees Fahrenheit, 5,505 Celsius). It is unknown whether if the temperatures of Zarvokian plasma weaponry can reach further temperatures, but so far other research priorities delay any advance to this technology. Antimatter Weaponry Dark Matter Weaponry Defensive Shielding A defensive technology used by the Zarvokian military for it's personnel, vehicles, and structures, the technology gained the highest research priority in 3234 after the development of the Vereterme Drive, the technology had difficulties at first during it's research, but the development of Plasma technology paved way for an ideal type of Plasma-type shielding, before ideas for energy-type shields arose as well. As such, the first defensive shields developed by the Zarvokian RnD department were early types of plasma shielding in 3235, when a type of energy shield came to prominence a couple of months later, with both types of shields used exclusively on aerostats, vessels, and structures. While at first the plasma and energy type shielding were used separately on different aerostats, the idea to include both types of shields on the same ship as different layers came to be in early 3236, with the method implemented a month later - overall improving the defenses of Zarvokian aerostats. When the development of the Mecha Emerald came to be a few months later, the idea to implement personal shielding for Zarvokian personnel and vehicles. Before the Defense of Makalov occurred, the ability to provide personal shielding for Zarvokian personnel and vehicles was discovered, as a portable shield generator was made for infantry, which provided shields to the user, albeit weaker than their aerostat/vessel/structure counterparts, while most land vehicles, aircraft, and spacecraft were given shields that had a defense capability in-between the two. Although the shields given to the many types of Zarvokian units differ in terms of effectiveness from each other, they all have a light, moderate, and heavy shield categorization system. A shield given to a unit is categorized by the intensity of the shield layers given to said layer, a shield with a low intensity of plasma and energy providing a light defense, while a high intensity provides a heavy defense. Although there are theories to further advance the defensive shielding technologies, the current shielding method has been around since it was first seen in the Defense of Makalov (sadly Keterian phasing technology still bypasses our shielding as no method has been discovered to counter this). Advanced Armor Plating Energy-based Weaponry/Equipment (Railguns, Etc.) Advanced Satellite Surveillance Systems Atom-Construction/Deconstruction (OOC Note: This is actually a construction method seen in the Supreme Commander games, though with further inspiration from the indie game: Astroneer) A highly useful construction/demolition based technology that was theorized and given top research priority in 3228 by the Zarvokian RnD department and researched in 3231. The technology, despite the name given to it, doesn't involve in the construction and deconstruction of atoms (such things would result in disaster... probably). Instead, the technology involves the use of extracting atoms from existing resources; such as wood, iron, coal, gold, stone, etc (which alone specifies the deconstruction aspect of the technology), and converts said atoms into a pure state of mass that can virtually be converted into any known material that can be used to construct any kind of item or structure, which in itself is highly useful. Though, depending on the desired material you want to use for the desired item/structure (which this too is dependable), a certain amount of pure mass is needed to make the material and structure in it's desired form. Here are a couple of examples: Say you want you build a small house from logs and stone with pure mass converted from a few tons of steel. With the pure mass converted from that steel alone, you have more than enough mass to be sufficient enough to build that small house and you'll have some leftover to even build some furniture (variable however). Now say you wanted to build an automaton with carbyne armor hardpoints and reinforced steel. The amount of pure mass needed would be way more in order to build the desired automaton, and that only including the external frame of the automaton as it's internal structure (such as it's power source and wiring) would require even more pure mass to build. The technology does not solely use pure mass however. The technology also requires some amount of energy to power both the construction device, and the minimal amount of energy required to build the desired item/structure... whether the desired item or structure requires some amount of power or not doesn't matter, energy is needed regardless. There are many methods that involve gathering and storing energy to use, such as solar energy, energy from fossil fuels, powered electricity from batteries/generators, energy gathered from wind - and many other methods that can be used to provide the sufficient amount of energy needed. The technology itself can also be used to recycle ruined structures and items, such as a damaged skyscraper or even as little as a small water bottle. If there is any existing reserves of energy that are present in the recycled source, that energy is able to be transferred to the device's reserves to use for later (so long as the energy itself is able to be extracted somehow). When researched in 3231, the technology was first used in the contribution of the expansion of Genesis City (at the time called Verdandes) and has remained as a vital asset in the Federations' construction. Electromagnetic Pulses (Weapons/Equipment) Artificial Chaos Emeralds A technology that was theorized and proposed many times in the past years, the idea of making artificial chaos emeralds had always been around before a breakthrough was made in 3236. Using the energies of a red chaos emerald that was retrieved on an off-the-books search and retrieve mission, the emerald's energies were replicated into making the most advanced artificial emerald seen thus far, as well as being the greatest project ever made by the Zarvokian RnD department to date. With the development of the Mecha Emerald, the idea was the provide certain individuals with the ability to enter a powered state without using the seven chaos emeralds, while also providing a defensive shield to protect the user from further harm. Field tests during the Defense of Makalov conducted by the faction leader's son: Joshua Sentrium Burns have proved that these efforts were highly successful, which seemingly paved way for the manufacture of more Mecha Emeralds. However, much to the dismay of the Zarvokian RnD department, the faction leader did not give the green light to manufacture of more artificial emeralds and ordered to return the red chaos emerald where it previously retrieved, due to pressing concerns from the Zarvokian council and the faction leader himself, fearing that the balance of power would be knocked off-course if many artificial emeralds were made. The orders were followed without question and the chaos emerald was returned to it's proper place. So while the Zarvok Federations does not manufacture artificial emeralds by the order of the faction leader and the council, once a green light is given they are more than capable of producing artificial emeralds on a large scale. Advanced Medicine Advanced Anti-Nuke Countermeasures Advanced Robotics (Personnel) Advanced Programming and Coding Advanced Stealth Technology (Invisibility Suits/Camo, Radar/Detection Jammers, Etc.) Caliber and Millimeter Bullets (Weaponry/Equipment) Prototype Warping Technology (Equipment) Alter-Gravity Equipment (Gravity Lifts, Etc.) Mainly a utility technology that is used by both civilian and military outlets, this technology Enhanced High Velocity Sonic Emitter Weaponry/Equipment Improved from the confiscated technologies of the Inquisitor Clan- MTBA Basic Artificial Intelligence Researching Technologies This lists all of the technologies that the Zarvok Federations have yet to discover, but are in the process of being researched through previous theories and propositions. It is unknown when any of these technologies will be researched; some may never be researched at all. Improved Rupture Drive (Vereterme II Model) A theorized improvement of the current Vereteme Model, the Vereterme II Rupture Drive is a proposed FTL space propulsion system that increases the overall speed that a Zarvokian aerostat may travel between point A and point B. Although currently any method to improve the current Vereterme model have been unsuccessful, a group of the Zarvokian RnD department are determined to find a way to improve the rupture drive. If this research of this technology should be completed at a certain point in time, travel time for all aerostats are expected to be cut by a significant percentage, with a couple of days travel turning into mere hours, and would even pave way for easy colonization and observation of some farther parts of the known galaxy. However, the maintenance of the drive would have to receive far more better treatment than the current model, which may give way to more mishaps should even the slightest of improper maintenances occur. Artificial Intelligence Currently given the highest research priority by the issue of the Faction Leader- MTBA Warping Technology (Equipment) Phasing Technology Advanced Terraforming Equipment Cybernetic Enhancements The idea of giving an individual cybernetic enhancements had been around ever since the latest advances in Zarvokian robotics and medicine were introduced, however other research priorities at the time allowed little to no work to develop such methods. In early 3238 however, a group of Zarvokian RnD staff began to research methods to implement cybernetic enhancements to those in need of them. A very infamous, and even controversial theory was introduced: Roboticization, or the process of converting living tissue into machinery, resulting in any affected body parts to be transformed into mechanical equivalents. While there are benefits to partial roboticization, this technology was reportedly used by the Eggman Empire, giving Roboticization it's infamous reputation. Another theory to cybernetic enhancements simply include combining the technologies of Zarvokian medicine and robotics to make suitable cybernetics, which in itself is a less controversial method, but a difficult procedure. Currently there are debates between the RnD staff working on the project whether to include, and even improve on the Roboticization method, or go with combining the current aspects of Zarvokian medicine and robotics to produce cybernetics. Advanced Defensive Shielding Post-Advanced Armor Plating Artificial Wormhole